Bearer of the Ocean Spirit
by Seitaph
Summary: Naruto strives to achieve his dreams, struggling against the legacies of the Yondaime and the Nidaime. This is on Hiatus and being redone.
1. Chapter 1, En'you Kontan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

En'you Kontan

Uzumaki Naruto leapt backwards, dodging the storm of senbon that flew right on past. Uchiha Sasuke was far more energy efficient, simply turning on his side and standing still, watching the needles fly right on past. Their opponent, a missing-nin wearing a ghoulish white hunter-nin mask, chuckled at the pairs efforts. Naruto was annoyed, all of the time he had spent goofing off could have been used for training! Sasuke… He had earned his strength, to a degree. Naruto still refused to acknowledge that the Sharingan was anything but a cheap trick. If he had voiced his opinion, he would find that a surprising number of people would have agreed with him. But, back to the battle…

Sasuke leapt over a barrage of senbon, while Naruto pulled of another spectacular jump backwards, saving him from becoming a pincushion. The missing-nin found himself silently impressed by the speed of the blond, who obviously didn't train as much as he should have. The missing-nin sighed, feeling fatigue begin to set in. Maintaining his Makyou HyouShou was very tiring, and that annoying pull at the mirrors wasn't helping. It was like someone who had no experience at controlling water was trying to steal it from him, but didn't know how. The nin vanished into the mirror above the two genin, tossing down another barrage of senbon. Sasuke saw them first, grabbing Naruto by the collar and pulling him out of the way, leaving the senbon slam into the ground harmlessly. Naruto looked up, forming his favourite seal, the Ram seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto roared, forming exactly twenty-five clones. Each of the Naruto's picked a mirror, and attacked. The missing-nin felt a smile tug at his lips. Blindly attacking was either a last resort, or the attack of a fool, and by the look of the boy, probably the later. The nin flew between the mirrors, letting fly exactly twenty-six senbon. There were twenty-five pops, and one scream of pain, as the senbon all struck their targets. The real Naruto fell to the ground, moaning in pain at the senbon that had pierced his left shoulder, making it go completely numb. Sasuke was tempted to smack his forehead in irritation. The dobe had used up god knows how much chakra in an absolutely pointless attack! He may as well have let the missing-nin hit him. Naruto struggled back to his feet, ripping the senbon from his shoulder painfully. This ninja was getting annoying.

Hatake Kakashi was downright annoyed. His two male students were trapped in some god damn mirror circle, the missing-nin Momochi Zabuza was stopping him from helping his students and worst of all attempting to take the life of his other student. Kakashi thought back to the days just after his friend Obito died. The only way to break those mirrors, and still be able to fight Zabuza… that would mean he'd have to use a, A-class ninjutsu at least. The only ninjutsu that fit the criteria was Raikiri, but he'd never be able to use it without Zabuza noticing. There was nothing else in his arsenal that would do the job. Kakashi groaned.

'Looks like their on there own. I hope they last.' He thought, looking at Zabuza.

"Zabuza, I'm a busy man, so let's finish this." He yelled. Zabuza smirked.

"I agree, let's finish this, monkey!" Zabuza roared. Kakashi smiled, grabbing a scroll and slitting his thumb, before opening the scroll and spreading his blood down its length. He placed the bleeding palm on the ground, feeling the air start to cool. No, not cool, he realised, but freeze. The air, it was going to below five degree's! No one had that kind of power, not like this.

'Whoever was doing this must have a ridiculous amount of chakra.' Kakashi realised.

"As I said before, Zabuza, your future… is death. Doton, Tsuiga no Jutsu!" Kakashi roared, unleashing the power of the ninja dog summons. The mist cleared, revealing Zabuza, held down by Kakashi's ninja dogs. Kakashi hoped Pakkun hadn't intended on biting where he had, because it was dangerously close to Zabuza's crotch.

Naruto leapt sideways, his left arm dangling behind him. The fortunate thing about having a numb left arm, he realised, was that it no longer mattered if he were struck in that arm, he wouldn't feel it. Sasuke was starting to tire, which was quickly becoming painfully obvious as he started taking hits in critical locations. His left leg was starting to go numb, and his right arm was useless, having been struck in three different places by senbon. Right now, Naruto was in better shape, but the next barrage of senbon struck him in the right knee, rendering him immobile. The nin sighed. It had been good, while it had lasted. He unleashed one last barrage of senbon at Naruto, and watched on in shock. Sasuke, seeing the barrage, placed himself in front of Naruto's body, protecting him with his own. There was a dull thud as the senbon impacted, piercing deep into a solid object. Sasuke's eyes widened, as a string of words came from his mouth.

"Aisu no Tate." Naruto muttered, sounding distant. Sasuke turned around to see a wall of ice behind him, blocking the senbon. Naruto's eyes glowed, as red chakra wrapped around the pair and blue arrow markings appeared going up his arms. The nin's eyes widened.

'He has… the En'you Kontan!' He thought in shock. 'He's an… Enkai Seishou…' Naruto looked straight at the mirror that the nin had been hiding in, as his whisker marks deepened. Inside his cage, Kyubi chuckled like a maniac.

'**The kit might not know how to use the En'you Kontan, but me, being the original bearer of the bloodline limit, sure as hell do! They don't call me the Bijuu of the ocean for noting.' **He roared from his cage taking over Naruto's body temporarily. The missing-nin almost wet himself out of fear at what Naruto did next.

"Hijutsu, Makyou HyouShou… KAI!" Naruto roared in a demonic voice. The dome of mirrors collapsed on itself, returning to its base form of water.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza with a smirk on his face, not that you could tell with his mask on. He formed several seals, as he taunted his beaten opponent.

"Zabuza, the Sharingan isn't the only trick I can do. I spent the last ten years in the ANBU, and six of those as the captain. I didn't let you cut me twice for no reason. The reason I let you cut me was to get the scent of my blood on you. From there, it was a simple matter of summoning my cute little ninken to capture you. After all, their sense of smell is unmatched. Good bye, Zabuza." Kakashi began to channel chakra into is hand when the Makyou HyouShou collapsed, revealing a tired Sasuke and a tired missing-nin, and a Kyubified Naruto, who was smirking for all he was worth. He paused in shock as Naruto went toe to toe with the missing-nin in a Taijutsu brawl, blocking kick with kick, punch with parry, and parry with a follow up attack. It was purely amazing to watch Naruto utterly wipe the floor with the poor ninja, before the red chakra around Naruto formed a tail, wrapping it around the nin's left arm and tossing him away. The ninja got to his feet, albeit slowly and like a wounded animal. Naruto grinned, as the ninja formed one-handed seals.

"Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" The nin screamed, launching thousands of frozen water needles at Naruto. Naruto stamped a foot into the ground.

"Mizu no Ryuuki Tate!" Naruto yelled, causing the water on the ground to leap into the air, forming a barrier that swept the ice needles away. Naruto slammed his palms together, smirking. Kyubi was laughing his butt off in is cage. This was so much fun!

'**Let's take a leaf out of otouto's book.' **He thought, smirking.

"Aisu Reikyuu!" Naruto yelled. The water under the missing-nin leapt up his body, freezing. Soon he was imprisoned in ice, with only his head left bare. Naruto chuckled.

"I **would** kill you, but then this kit would be pretty pissed off with me, after he worked out who you were." The Kyubi chuckled through Naruto's mouth. He turned, looking at the end of the bridge.

"We have company, anyway." He growled. "Isn't that right… Gatou?"

Kakashi and Zabuza both turned, to see Gatou watching the fight from the end of the bridge, with roughly one hundred ronin behind him. Naruto looked quickly at his team and enemies, finding only himself and Sakura capable of continuing to fight. Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"Mind if I deal with this one, Kakashi-san." He asked. Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's lack of the –sensei suffix, while Kakashi's eyes widened from his show of respect. The only possible explanation jumped into his head, as he remembered the boy's words to the missing-nin.

"Ky…"

"Don't say it here, Kakashi-san. I'll deal with the idiots over there, but Naruto's going to be unconscious for a while after this. The missing-nin's aren't your enemies anymore." Naruto replied, to Sasuke's confusion.

'Why does the dobe refer to himself in third person?' He wondered, as Naruto slammed his palms together, his eyes and the blue arrow marks glowing a brilliant white as the red chakra formed two tails.

"Enkai Hijutsu, Tsunami!" Naruto roared, as the water under the bridge rose into the air, into a freakishly tall tidal wave. Gatou screamed, along with the ronin, as the wave fell on top of him, crushing him under several hundred tonnes of water. Naruto sighed, as the red chakra and the glowing light both faded, leaving him weak at the knees.

"God… I'm tired…" He muttered, collapsing. Kakashi caught his student as he fell, stopping him from hitting his head on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jutsu's used in the chapter…

Sharingan (Not actually used, but it was active) Kekkai Genkai

Translation: Copy Wheel Eye

Used by: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi

The Sharingan is among the most powerful and cheapest bloodline limits in the manga and show. It allows the bearer to copy any Jutsu they see while it is active, and allows them greater perception. The drawback of the Sharingan is that it cannot copy bloodline limits, or any of Naruto's Ocean Spirit Jutsu's. Naruto hates the Sharingan eye with a passion.

Enkai Seishou (Bloodline Limit) (the second stage is called En'you Kontan)

Translation: Ocean Spirit – (Ocean Soul)

Used By: Uzumaki Naruto, Kyubi (Original bearer), Yondaime, Nidaime

An advanced bloodline limit gained from a Bijuu, the Enkai Seishou is the true manipulation of water. Bearers of this bloodline limit are known to be able to manipulate any kind of liquid along with ice. Bearers of this bloodline limit have blue arrow marks along their arms, which meet together on the back. They also have a second set of blue arrow marks coming from the top of their feet, meeting on their back in the same place as the hand marks. When using the second stage, the En'you Kontan, these blue marks glow white, as do the users eyes.

Hijutsu, Makyou HyouShou (Not actually used, since it was active at the beginning of the chapter) Kekkai Genkai Ninjutsu

Translation: Secret Skill/Art, Demonic Ice mirrors

Used by: Haku (The missing-nin), also useable by Uzumaki Naruto and Kyubi

The Demonic Ice mirrors, or rather Dome of Death as it was named by Kyubi (But he likes Haku's name better, therefore uses his name) is one of the most fearsome speeds Ninjutsu you will ever see. It creates a dome of Ice mirrors around the target. The user uses these mirrors to move quickly from mirror to mirror, allowing him almost instantaneous movement. This Jutsu's power is downright freaky when combined with the Kyubi's power to create Chakra Shuriken.

Hijutsu, Makyou HyouShou, Kai!Kekkai Genkai Ninjutsu

Translation: Secret Skill/Art, Demonic Ice mirrors, Release!

Used By: Haku, anyone with Suiton elemental chakra

This cancels out the Demonic Ice mirrors, but only if the user is stronger then the creator of the mirrors (As proven when Kyubi dispelled Haku's mirrors).

Hijutsu, Sensatsu SuishouKekkai Genkai Ninjutsu

Translation: Secret Skill/Art, Flying Water Needles

Used by: Haku and anyone with the Enkai Seishou bloodline limit

This Ninjutsu skill makes nearby water turn to ice needles and fly at the target. This move can be used with one-handed seals.

Aisu no TateKekkai Genkai defence

Translation: Shield of Ice

Used By: Any bearer of the Enkai Seishou bloodline limit, Haku

This Jutsu creates a shell of Ice to defend against solid projectiles. This Jutsu can also be used against Taijutsu assaults with good control.

Note: Naruto and the Kyubi unconsciously use this as a defence against long ranged attacks.

Mizu no Ryuuki TateKekkai Genkai defence

Translation: Rising Shield of Water

Used by: See Aisu no Tate

Another defence of the Enkai Seishou, this lifts water off the ground to catch projectiles or to form a barrier between the user and any Ninjutsu used on the user. This can also break eye contact between two people.

Note: Naruto and the Kyubi unconsciously use this as a defence against the Tsukyomi and some projectiles.

Doton, Tsuiga no JutsuNinjutsu, Summoning

Translation: Earth Element, Tracking Fang Skill/Art

Used by: Hatake Kakashi

A summoning technique used for tracking enemies in low visibility, this technique summons ninja dogs that burrow through the ground, tracking their enemies by smell. When they find their enemy, they pin him or her down, awaiting the finishing blow from Kakashi.

Aisu ReikyuuBijuu Kinjutsu

Translation: Ice Coffin

Used by: Uzumaki Naruto, Kyubi

This technique uses water, covering the opponent's body. This water then freezes, holding the enemy in place. An even more powerful version of this uses tiny crystals of Ice, wrapping around and constricting the enemy like the Sebaku Kyu does. This Jutsu can be used with many finisher moves.

Enkai Hijutsu, TsunamiBijuu Kinjutsu

Translation: Ocean Secret Skill/Art, Tidal Wave

Used by: Kyubi and his Jinchuriki

This technique is among the most fearsome techniques in Kyubi's arsenal, requiring the power of two of his tails to perform. Unlike other water Jutsu's, which make water do the users bidding, this Jutsu simply forms a tidal wave and lets it go, unleashing the fury of the oceans on the helpless victim's. This Jutsu requires very little control, but incredible amounts of chakra.


	2. Chapter 2, Chunin Exams Part 1

Disclaimer: As previous chapter, I will not repeat this again in this fic, as you should understand that the disclaimer in the first chapter is for EVERY chapter.

Author Note – First review asked if it was Naruto or Kyubi that was related to the Nidaime, so I'll make it clear, for those who read the Jutsu's used.

Enkai Seishou (Bloodline Limit) (the second stage is called En'you Kontan)

Translation: Ocean Spirit – (Ocean Soul)

Used By: Uzumaki Naruto, **Kyubi (Original bearer), Yondaime, Nidaime**

Kyubi was the original bearer at the top of the family tree. Next comes the Nidaime and his illegitimate son, Yondaime. After THAT comes Naruto. They are all related. Also, the Ocean Spirit only turns up in MALES. Hence why Tsunade doesn't have it.

Chapter 2

The Chunin Exams, Part 1

Knowledge is power in the ninja world.

Naruto had only one thought going through his head, as he walked through a dark, wet, slimy, cracked sewer. That one thought… was this.

'Where the bloody hell am I? And why the hell would someone drag me into a sewer?' Naruto thought, as he continued walking. Five minutes later… he had a new thought.

'Whoever designed this place should be shot.' He growled in his… mind. He eventually came to a cage with the word seal on the front. Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Come on, what would be sealed in a slime hole like this?" He wondered aloud. Something chuckled.

"**I suppose you've come to be shot, kit."** A deep voice boomed. Naruto jumped, reaching into a pocket to grab a kunai… only there was no kunai.

"**Your weapons, you have no need for them here."** The voice growled. Naruto cursed rather creatively for a thirteen year old.

"And where is 'here' exactly?" He yelled. A giant nine tailed fox walked into sight in front of him, giving him a toothy grin.

"**Why, little kit, we are in your mind." **The massive fox chuckled. Naruto frowned at the massive sight in front of him. Huge teeth, nine tails… only one thing it could be.

"Kyubi…" He breathed. The nine tails chuckled.

"**I knew it! You couldn't be that dumb!"** He howled. Naruto blushed.

"I'm not dumb!" He roared. Kyubi smirked at his host.

"**Of course your not. Now wake up, kit. You're scaring the hell out of Kakashi-san."** Kyubi replied, booting the young Jinchuriki from his mind.

Naruto woke up with a start, looking around the bed he had been sleeping in. He quickly discovered he was only wearing underwear, and leapt out of bed t grab some clothes from his pack. On his way there, he saw something that made him stop. He had blue arrow marks running up his arms and legs, starting on the back of his hands and on top of his feet. Naruto sighed, inspecting the marks curiously.

"They meet in between your shoulder blades, Naruto." Naruto spun around, seeing Kakashi standing behind him. He sighed again, walking over to his pack and grabbing out a pair of orange shorts and a white T-shirt.

"How long was I out?" He asked whilst putting the clothes on. Kakashi did a quick mental calculation.

"About… two and a half days." He answered. Naruto nodded. "Naruto, I need to know, were you aware you had a bloodline limit?" Naruto froze.

"Nani?" He asked. Kakashi walked over to Naruto, tapping him on the back, right in between the shoulder blades. The blue arrow marks glowed for a moment, before dimming.

"You have what is called the Enkai Seishou, or Ocean Spirit. When mastered you can pretty much control both ice and liquids." Kakashi answered, sitting down. Naruto looked at him.

"Wait, did we win the fight?" He asked hurriedly. Kakashi blinked.

"You… don't remember? Yes, we won the fight. The mission is officially over, now that Gatou is dead, there is no longer a threat to Tazuna's heath. We leave as soon as you're ready. The bridge is due to finish tomorrow, anyway." Kakashi answered. Naruto smiled happily.

"Our first C-rank mission finished." He mused. He looked back at Kakashi.

"Hey, do you know how to use my Bloodline Limit?" He asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, Ocean Spirit traditions dictate that the previous spirit teaches the new spirit. It only turned up once a generation." Naruto looked crestfallen.

"So there's no one to teach me…" At that, Kakashi stood up, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, there's one thing I didn't say. You know the Kyubi's inside you. Perhaps you could strike a deal with him to teach you it. After all, he was the first to show the ability to use it." Naruto's eyes widened at Kakashi's words.

"Kyubi… is the first."

"Hai."

That night Naruto found himself in the sewer once more. Barely able to contain his excitement, he began to run down the sewers eager to reach the cage that held Kyubi. As he got closer, he found that there was less and less water on the floor. He found out why when he reached Kyubi. Kyubi had made a water platform in front of his cage, at just below his head height. Naruto leapt on top of it, eager to talk with the giant fox again. Kyubi smirked.

"**Why have you come back, kit? Wait, I think I already know. It wouldn't have anything to do with your Enkai Seishou, would it?"** Kyubi chuckled. Naruto smiled.

"Hey, Kyubi, can you teach me how to use the Ocean Spirit?" He asked. Kyubi sighed. This boy was something else. The others had all beaten around the bush. This boy, unlike the others, had outright asked him to teach him the power of the Ocean Spirit.

"**Why should I, boy? How do I know that this won't go to waste, like all those years at the academy did?"** Kyubi asked. Naruto opened his mouth, but shut it again. Kyubi was right; he had let his time at the academy go to waste.

"I… I don't know." Naruto replied. Kyubi chuckled, obviously enjoying sowing doubt into the poor boy.

"**Kit, I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you, but you have to dedicate yourself to these Jutsu's. They are not easy to learn and they are very powerful. You have to be responsible with them, do you understand?"** Kyubi growled out. Naruto nodded his head.

"I understand." He said. Kyubi sighed.

"**A few rules. The first one is be respectful to everyone, even people you don't know. This means calling people of higher status then you –Sama, people of equal status to you –san, boy's you are familiar with –kun and girls you are familiar with –chan, okay. This also means calling teachers –sensei. The second rule is that you listen to your instructors, and follow what they say without question, or question them only with good reason. The third rule is that you do not use the Ocean Spirit to harm someone without good reasoning, wether it be a combat situation or not. The Ocean Spirit is one of the most powerful Kekkai Genkai in the world. I will not see it abused."** The Kyubi growled. Naruto nodded, watching the Kyubi carefully. He seemed to be annoyed.

"Hai, Kyubi-sama…" Naruto muttered. Kyubi chuckled.

"**You know, more people like you if you're respectful." **Kyubi chuckled.

The next day, Naruto left Tazuna's house early in the morning for some training. He reached a small clearing, far away from the house, and did some light stretching. Before long, Kyubi opened up the mind link, and began to lecture Naruto.

"**Alright, kit. The first thing you have to learn with the Enkai Seishou is the Suiton, Mizu Saishuu no Jutsu. The only hand seal in this Jutsu is this one."** Kyubi moved Naruto's hands into a hand seal. **"I can never remember their names. Anyway, you want to reach out into the surrounding area with your chakra and pull the water towards you. While we are at it, create a group of Kage Bunshin and tell them to walk up the trees."** Naruto didn't understand, but he did it anyway. Forming twenty clones, he told them to go off and walk up some trees. Then he sat down and got to work on his new Jutsu. His first attempt got him a few droplets, but he kept trying. By the end of the morning, he had not only mastered the Mizu Saishuu, but he had also inadvertently and completely mastered tree walking.

Naruto stood with his team, as Tazuna declared the bridge open. He turned to the genin, looking Naruto in particular.

"You saved my life, you killed Gatou and you saw the bridge through to completion. I don't know how to thank you." Tazuna said. Naruto smiled.

"No need to thank us, Tazuna-san. Just doing our job." Naruto answered. He looked at Inari, who looked like he would cry, Haku wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"So, Zabuza-san, Haku-san, what will you do know?" Naruto asked. Zabuza smiled.

"Naruto-kun, we're going to open a ninja academy here in wave, so that a situation like this never happens again." Zabuza replied, smiling. "If you ever need help training in water Jutsu, you know where to come, all of you." Naruto smiled, as Zabuza shook hands with Kakashi.

"Hey, Ni-san, am I going to see you again?" Inari asked. Naruto smiled.

"Sure Inari-kun. We'll see each over again, I promise." Naruto said, as the young boy began to cry. Team seven said their farewells, before leaving for Konoha. Tazuna sighed, looking to his greatest creation.

"We still have to name the bridge…" He mused. Haku smiled.

"Why don't we name it the Great Naruto Bridge?" He asked. Tazuna smiled.

"From now one, this bridge will be called the Great Naruto Bridge!"

The walk back to Konoha was considerably longer, due to the team spending half of each day training in the ninja arts. On the way home Sakura finished learning the tree walking exercise and learned some basic Taijutsu and Genjutsu, since it had been established that she was hopeless in Ninjutsu. Sasuke learned more Katon Ninjutsu, and improved his Taijutsu, since he had awakened his Sharingan. Naruto spent more time learning his Enkai Seishou Jutsu's from Kyubi, then training with his team. The team arrived back in Konoha roughly a week after they had left wave.

Naruto looked over at the bridge, as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura took his arrival as she normally did, loudly. Naruto was silently wondering what he had seen in her, after he had taken a step back and looked at both himself and his team and reforming his opinions. Know he simply thought Sakura was loud, Sasuke had a one-track mind and Kakashi was the same as always, chronically tardy.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura screamed. Naruto smacked himself in the head with a palm. If this kept up, he was going to go deaf.

"**Remember, she may be loud, but she still deserves your respect."** Kyubi scolded, as Naruto's thoughts wavered. He nodded mentally.

"Sorry, I was busy dealing with all this paperwork for the Chunin exams." Sakura was about to yell at him again when Naruto interrupted.

"Sakura-san, that was a valid excuse." He said, looking at his sensei. Sasuke grunted at his teacher, but offered no other acknowledgement. Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was this about the Chunin exams?" He asked. Kakashi smiled, happy Naruto asked.

"The Chunin exams is an exam that, if you pass, will raise your rank to Chunin. As Chunin you will no longer have to do D-rank missions." He answered, giving everyone a pink slip. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'These are…'

"**Wavers. This exam… there are fatalities…"** Kyubi growled. **"This could become a problem."**

"Sign those and come to room 301 tomorrow." Kakashi said. "Entry is completely voluntary. Ja ne." With that, Kakashi was gone. Naruto sighed, walking away. He had better things to do with his time then this.

Naruto rounded a corner, to see Konohamaru in the grip of a Suna ninja. Naruto reacted accordingly.

"Put Konohamaru-kun down." He called. The Suna-nin had other plans.

"How about no." He growled. His female teammate, presumably his sister, looked worried.

"Kankurou, what if he comes?" She growled. Naruto sighed. So much for the easy way. He formed a hand seal.

"Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" He yelled, shooting water needles at the pair. None of the needles hit, although many came extremely close. Naruto frowned.

"This is your last chance. Put Konohamaru-kun down… or maybe that Suna-nin over there will do it for me." Naruto said. Kankurou turned around, looking at the tree in horror and dropping Konohamaru. The red head disappeared in a whirl of sand, appearing next to the boy.

"Kankurou, have you forgotten why we are here?"

"They started it!" The Suna-nin yelled. The red head sighed.

"I apologize for my team-mates." He said, dragging his fellow Nin away with him.

"Wait, who are you?" Naruto called. The red head turned.

"Sebaku no Gaara. And you?" Gaara replied

"Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara-san." Naruto replied, a smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Jutsu

Suiton, Mizu Saishuu no Jutsu

Ninjutsu

Translation: Water element, Water Gathering Skill/Art

This technique gathers water from the surrounding area, creating a water source that can be used for water Jutsu's. This is an imperative step in learning the Ocean Spirit.


	3. Chapter 3, Chunin Exams Part 2

Chapter 3  
The Chunin Exam, Part 2  
Knowledge… makes people arrogant, too

Naruto sat down next to the cell that held Kyubi, resting his head on the bars. The beast was silently impressed at his students resolve, sticking to the rules he had placed no matter the situation.

"**Kit, I'm proud of you, you know that?" **Kyubi growled, watching his pupil rest. Naruto smiled. Even when Kyubi tried to be threatening, he wasn't as bad as one would expect the strongest Bijuu to be. The Kyubi chuckled to himself softly.

"**Do you remember what I told you?"** Kyubi asked. Naruto nodded, raising some water into the air and washing his face with it.

"Yeah, be respectful during the exam. Be polite to the proctors, and, if all else fails, send your opponent on a one way ticket to hell." Naruto replied. Kyubi sighed.

"**I think hell is a little full with all the ronin we killed, without adding more ninja to it."** Kyubi said. Naruto nodded.

"Still, what if I run into an opponent who is beyond me without using the Enkai Seishou?" Naruto asked. Kyubi gave it a moment's thought.

"**To put it as the Yondaime would have, 'go Nuclear on his ASS'!"** Kyubi replied. **"There is no excuse for dying in this exam. If we are going to die, I want it to be from old age or an S-rank mission, not in some pitiful exam!"** Naruto silently agreed with him, too. He stretched his back, letting off a moan as his vertebrae popped. Why was it that every time he escaped death, he was thrown into an even more dangerous situation, anyway?

"**Because, fate hates you, kit." **Kyubi said, clearly amused.

Naruto walked towards the academy slowly, taking his time. He absorbed the sights he hadn't cared about before, the trees, and the stand over there selling fruit, a weapons store. All of it, in some way, contributed to what was happening at that moment. It was the second lesson he had learned from the Kyubi. The third lesson had been humility. Never assume that you were better then you're opponent. Do not boast. Do not call someone weak till you have fought him. There are many people who were genin who were stronger then a jounin. Naruto finally reached the academy, seeing Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him. He waved at them as he drew near.

"Hello, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san." He said politely. Sasuke nodded at him.

"You're late, Naruto." Sakura growled. Naruto smiled softly, his eyes twinkling.

"No, Sakura, you are early." Naruto replied, walking into the academy. Sasuke followed him, not particularly caring about what Sakura had to say. As the group walked up the stairs, Naruto's fourth lesson popped into mind. Never, ever, walk into a room unprepared. Naruto himself had a pouch by his side, which amusingly was super charged with the Kyubi's chakra. Inside that bag was roughly three tonnes of water, for Naruto's use with the Enkai Seishou. He knew that Sakura probably only had three or four kunai and maybe a dozen shuriken, but that was probably it. Sasuke, on the other hand, was probably armed to the teeth with at least ten kunai and several dozen shuriken, not to mention a few Fuuma shuriken. Naruto personally had twenty kunai on him, but no shuriken. He took a deep breath, before exiting the stairwell, prepared for almost anything.

He wasn't prepared for this.

There was god knows how many Chunin hopefuls on the floor. Naruto only had one thought, and that one thought happened to involve his team-mates.

'Please, Kami, don't let them be stupid enough to say that this is the second floor…' Too late for that…

"Why the hell is everyone gathered on the second floor?" Sasuke asked, as a boy with a bowl cut and wearing a skin-tight green… spandex… was knocked to the ground. Naruto smacked his forehead, wanting to use the Aisu Reikyuu on Sasuke's stupid head. He wanted to shoot spikes of ice straight through the Ice Coffin, effectively killing the fool inside it. He desperately wanted to shut his team mate up at this point. Naruto looked on as the arrogant Uchiha walked to the two people holding the Genjutsu up.

"Release the Genjutsu. You're not fooling anyone." He said. The ninja smirked.

"It's one thing to see through a Genjutsu. It's another to defeat one. We are just weeding out those who will not pass." He said. Naruto sighed, walking towards the stairwell.

"Sasuke-san, when you're finished **adding** to the competition, meet me upstairs." With that, he walked up the stairs. To be perfectly honest, he had a hard time standing the Uchiha lately. He was so arrogant after gaining the Sharingan, as if god himself had to bow down to the almighty 'Last Uchiha'.

Naruto walked into the door that would let him into the Chunin exam, only to find Kakashi there. He looked at Naruto quickly, thinking.

"Are you alone?" He asked simply. Naruto shook his head.

"No, Sasuke-san and Sakura-san are downstairs, adding to the competition." Naruto stated. Kakashi nodded his head.

"How is the Enkai Seishou coming along?" He asked. Naruto poked the pouch at his side.

"Roughly three tonnes of water in there." He answered. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"The Yondaime has the record. Roughly eight tonnes." He replied, a hint of pride in his voice. While Naruto had learned the Ocean Spirit from Kyubi, he learned almost everything else from Kakashi.

"Don't worry, I'll beat that record."

"I'm sure you will." Kakashi replied to Naruto's comment. He turned, as Sasuke and Sakura came into view. "Well, I see you have decided to join us." Sasuke grunted in irritation, while Sakura was muttering something about fuzzy eyebrows. Naruto chuckled.

'So, they must have met the green beast of Konoha.' He thought. While he had not actually met Rock Lee, he had heard of him. He was unique, quite possibly the only ninja in the world who could not use chakra. Naruto felt slightly sorry for Sakura, for having to endure Lee, but nothing in the world could make him feel sorry for Sasuke.

"So, you all came." Kakashi noted, smirking. "Good, now you can take the exam." Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in shock.

"NANI?" Sakura asked. "I thought we only had to turn up to take the exam." Naruto found himself smirking.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need a team of three to take this exam, don't we?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, but I wanted you to make the decision for yourselves. If I had told you, either Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you into coming, Sakura. Since I didn't tell you that means you came on your own free will. Now, get in there and win this exam!" Kakashi smiled. Naruto nodded, walking through the doorway into the chunin exams.

Right before the team entered, Naruto felt something shift inside him. Everything froze and faded.

Naruto found himself surrounded by white light. There was nothing else within hundreds of miles. In front of Naruto, was the great fox of the Nine Tails. Naruto couldn't understand why he had appeared before him like this, or what was going on, for that matter.

"**Kit, I think it's time you were told of the true nature of your Kekkai Genkai." **Kyubi said. **"Well, alright, I lie. My hand has been forced. As you know, there are two levels to the Ocean Spirit. The Enkai Seishou, and the En'you Kontan, which is the more powerful version of the bloodline. You're starting to show signs of gaining the En'you Kontan, despite my objections to you being ready for it. I've decided that I'm going to put you through the trials of the Ocean early. Tonight, you will go through the trial. If you succeed, then I will teach you the remaining Jutsu in the Enkai Seishou overnight. If you fail… and survive, then we will stick to our current schedule. If you fail and die… well, it's not going to matter. You will be too dead to care."** Kyubi growled. Naruto sighed.

"I don't get a say, do I, Kyubi-sama?" He asked. Kyubi shook his head.

"**No you don't. Consider yourself lucky. You MIGHT survive if you screw up. In the last one hundred years, only two others have actually passed the trials of the Ocean. The Nidaime and the Yondaime. We can talk later. Deal with your exam."** With that, Kyubi sent Naruto away.

The room was packed. There were no other words for it. Sakura gaped in shock and fear at the shear number of participants in the exam. Naruto shrugged, while Sasuke grunted, everyone consumed by there own thoughts. While Naruto didn't particularly care for crowds, there was something freaky about the chakra in the room. He wasn't the only Jinchuriki in the room. Hell, as far as he could tell, there was more then three. He sighed. Being the container of a fox did wonders for your hearing and eyesight, but it doesn't do much for your sense of smell. He jumped, as he heard someone squeal in delight. He could almost feel someone leaping on him. Damned sixth sense of auras, made sensing people you knew easy… after you had gotten used to them. He turned to look at the poor last Uchiha. Yes, at this point, Naruto had started to feel sorry for the last Uchiha. No one deserved the insane amount of fan girls he had, even if they are an evil son of a stuck up clan that deserves too… Naruto decided to stop thinking about that, before he gave himself a headache with it. Sasuke had a blond haired girl on is back, who name, for some reason, skipped Naruto's mind.

"Sasuke-kun, I've missed yoooouuuuuu!" The blond squealed. Sakura had a vein on her forehead pop up with half a second.

"GET OFF SASUKE-KUN, INO-PIG!" She screamed. Naruto winced in agony.

"I don't know how much more of this my ears can take." He muttered as he felt a familiar aura approach. It was Shikamaru; no one else had such a grey and boring aura. Hell, Sasuke's was more lively then Shikamaru's.

"So you people are taking this stupid test too…" Shikamaru noted, looking unamused. Naruto sighed, looking over at Choji, who stood next to his childhood friend.

"How do you stand him? He's so pessimistic." Naruto asked. His body perked, as he felt three more people come. But more then that, he felt the power of a Bijuu.

This exam… was going to take a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enkai Seishou – Trials of the Ocean

The trials of the Ocean are a mandatory step in learning to harness the bloodline limit. If one gains the second stage before they go through these trials, they will find that the power of the Kekkai Genkai will begin to weaken, before fading completely. Naruto has to take these trials WAY before he should have to, due to him gaining the power of the Ocean Soul sooner then he should be.

Aura sensing

Used by: Jinchuriki

This is a power possessed by bearers of the Bijuu that allows them a limited sense of perception of other peoples Aura's, or rather the chakra they exhaust due to having too much in a certain part of their body. This 'aura', also includes the presence f another Jinchuriki, who unlike normal ninja, cannot hide their aura's from another Jinchuriki.

Sixth sense – Aura's

Used by: Uzumaki Naruto, since he's the ony Jinchuriki with the Ocean Spirit.

This is an enhancement to the Jinchuriki ability to sense auras, allowing Naruto to sense the presence of any being with non-human chakra no matter what. A prime example would be a Bijuu who is overloading their chakra to avoid pinpoint detection. Where most Jinchuriki wouldn't be able to tell where they are, Naruto can sense their general location. Another example of this is that Naruto would be able to sense anyone using a curse seal within a mile of him, as well as exactly what their doing.


	4. Chapter 4, Chunin Exams Part 3

Author Note: I am now taking requests for pairings. Here are the people who can be paired off. The person paired with doesn't have to be on the list.  
Gaara  
Anyone in the Team 7, 8, 9 and 10  
Kakashi  
Iruka

Naruto and Hinata are not available for pairing. They may or may not get together, but they are not available for pairings. If they do get together, it'll be after the altered 'rescue Sasuke' arc… except… well, you'll find out. Even then, it probably won't happen. I like the pairing, but with what's planned to happen to Naruto later, there is a good chance that he may not live long after the fic's ending.

Chapter 4  
The Chunin Exams, Part 3  
Trials of the Ocean

Naruto turned around, coming face to face with Inuzuka Kiba, his dog, Akamaru, the Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata and the heir of the Aburame, Aburame Shino. Naruto was incredibly tempted to smack his head in pure irritation. ONE of them was a Jinchuriki, but he couldn't tell whom. Ultimately, he supposed at this point it didn't matter. He would worry about it when he was faced with it.  
'After all, a Bijuu cannot help but reveal their presence in battle.' Naruto thought, remembering what he had been taught by Kyubi.  
"Hello, Kiba-san, Hyuga-sama, Shino-san." Naruto said, going with being polite to the clan heirs. Hinata's cheeks reddened slightly, but otherwise there were no notable reactions. Naruto sighed, turning around, and coming face to face with a genin wearing gasses. Naruto jumped.  
'NO one, and I mean no one, is good enough to sneak up on me like that and still be a genin. That on it's own would get you promoted.' Naruto growled in his mind.  
"You people really are green, aren't you?" The boy noted. Naruto sighed at that.  
"It's our first time, nin-san. What do you expect? I'm curious to why we are in a classroom, though." Naruto replied. The boy nodded.  
"Name's Kabuto. Here, I've got something I want to show you." He said, holding up a stack of cards. All of the rookie nine leaned in curiously.  
"Ano, what are they?" Hinata asked. Kabuto pushed at the bridge of his glasses, smirking.  
"Why, they are… Nin-info cards!" He exclaimed, pulling out a card.  
"There are forty genin teams from Konoha, thirty from Suna, twenty-three from Kumo and twenty-one from Iwa, and forty teams from other villages. I also have information on the participants on the exam, for example…" He grabbed a card at random; revealing the girl Naruto had met the previous day, at the incident with the Suna-nin. "Her name is Suna Temari. Her main strength is ninjutsu, particularly wind style ninjutsu. She has completed forty-three D-rank missions, seventeen C-rank and one B-rank. It also says that she has the Weasel summoning contract." Kabuto said. "Anyone in particular you want?" Sasuke smiled, obviously wanting someone.  
"Got any information on Rock Lee?" He asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And while you're at it, Hyuga Neji." Kabuto smiled.  
"Not much of a challenge if you know their names. Let's see… ah, Rock Lee. Main strength is… no, only strength is Taijutsu. He's done eight C-ranks and around forty D-ranks. Let's see… Hyuga Neji, team mate to Lee. His strength is his Kekkai Genkai and his Taijutsu. Any others?"  
"Can you search for a specific group for me?" Naruto asked. Kabuto nodded.  
"Probably. Who?"  
"Can you search for any Jinchuriki in this exam?" Naruto said. He noticed Hinata stiffen slightly.'Either she's one of us or she knows one of us.' Naruto noted. Kabuto swiped a card from his deck.  
"By the look of it, there are four of these… Jinchuriki." He said. Naruto's eyes narrowed.  
"Who?"  
"A Air Ninja by the name of Sanada Yukimura, an Suna ninja called Sebaku no Gaara, and two leaf ninja, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Thanks." Naruto answered. He knew who they were now. The question was, who they had.  
"It's strange, beside each name is a number…" Kabuto muttered, earning Naruto's attention again.  
"Tell me who has what number."  
"The Gaara kid has one, Yukimura four, Hinata has seven and Naruto has nine." Kabuto said.  
"Oh, one more thing." Naruto said, smirking. This kid obviously knew what the Jinchuriki were. He would have to look out for him. "My name… is Naruto."  
Kabuto jumped three feet into the air. Whether it was because of Morino Ibiki's appearance, and announcement of the beginning of the exam, or from the revelation of the container of the nine tails, no one would ever know.

Naruto sighed. This was downright insane. The questions on the test were way to hard for a bloody jounin, let alone an aspiring chunin. Fortunately, having an age-old fox in your head had its advantages. Kyubi simply ranted off the answers while Naruto write them down. Finally, the last question was asked. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to the question, and was shocked when it was announced he passed.  
"Nani? What about the last question?" Naruto asked. Everyone, and I mean everyone, fell to the floor in shock. Fortunately, the next proctor appeared, catapulted through the window on a banner. The bad news… It was Anko. After receiving the news that the exam's second part would be happening at the forest of death at eight tomorrow, Naruto went home. After a quick shower and a cup of ramen, he went to sleep for the Trials of the Ocean.

Naruto found himself in a dark place, with little to no light anywhere. In front of him was a short version of the Kyubi and a man he didn't recognise standing slightly to Kyubi's right. Naruto sighed softly, looking at the pair with interest.  
"Hello, Naruto." The man said, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. "I am Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage. I will be the proctor of your Trials of the Ocean. The first trial…" Arashi stated, smiling. "… Is to create a waterfall. You must create your own water for this and you may not use Kyubi's chakra. Begin." Naruto frowned, thinking. The most efficient way to make water… was to drain energy from the air. He formed a few hand seals.  
"Suiton, Mizu Saishuu no Jutsu!" He yelled, proving his insane chakra. He managed to gather roughly a tonne of water, taking it straight from the air around him. He formed more hand seals."Enkai Suiton, Bakufu no Jutsu!" He called, creating the waterfall. It collapsed a second later, when Arashi dropped the power of his En'you Kontan on it.  
"The next Trial is to create a perfect Enkai Bunshin. When your ready." Arashi stated. Naruto sighed, gathering his chakra. He was starting to fatigue."Enkai Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto roared. A clone made of water formed next to him. Arashi tossed a Kunai into it. It bled.  
"Good. Finally…" He said as the clone vanished. "Your task… is to survive me!" Naruto jumped in fright as Arashi vanished in a Yellow Flash. Naruto leapt to the side, raising a barrier of ice between him and Arashi, who had appeared behind him, a sword of ice in hand. He easily sliced through the barrier, forming a single seal. The ice effectively turned into a shrapnel grenade, exploding. Naruto blocked it with the rising shield of water, his eyes wide.'He doesn't need… to say the name of his Jutsu. SHIT!' He thought, forming hand seals.  
"Hijutsu, Sensatsu Suishou!" Naruto roared, flinging the needles at Arashi. Arashi smirked, as the rising shield of water swiped the needles away. His attention was away from Naruto long enough."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu…" Naruto muttered, having the clone rush in. It was time to try that new trick. Arashi used his yellow flash trick, appearing right next to the Bunshin, slicing its head off. The Bunshin didn't go up in smoke.  
It exploded.  
Naruto didn't think for a moment that he had gotten Arashi. This WAS the Yondaime; he had come up with the exploding clones, after all. True to that thought, Naruto dodged to the side, avoiding a sword of ice. Arashi was smirking, as he vanished in a yellow flash again. Naruto dropped, avoiding a storm of ice needles. He leapt into the air, covering himself with the rising shield of water to block a wave of Fuuma shuriken. Naruto sighed, forming more hand seals as Arashi paused. Big mistake… he hoped…  
"Hijutsu, Makyou HyouShou!" Naruto yelled, forming the dome of Ice mirrors and fleeing into the surface of the nearest mirror. He zipped between mirrors, throwing ice needles from them as fast as he could. Arashi simply made a water barrier around himself, spinning it around to knock away any needles that came near. It didn't last long, as Naruto finally dropped from lack of chakra. Arashi walked over to him, pointing his ice sword at Naruto's throat.  
"The verdict… You're not bad. I have to say you pass, Naruto." Naruto looked up weakly, a smile on his face. Arashi grinned. "But one more thing. Get better chakra control. You waste chakra like no tomorrow."  
Naruto was happy that he had passed the trials. He had no idea what was in store for him in the future. The dark background told Kyubi one thing.

Uzumaki Naruto's story would be hard and painful… And unfortunately, there was no guarantee of a happy ending.

Naruto woke up the next morning fully refreshed, his brain filled with the knowledge of new Jutsu's. He was literally dying to perfect them. Knowing a Jutsu was one thing, but mastering them was another. Unfortunately, he had to deal with the second part of the exam first.  
Naruto gathered his equipment, and set out for the forest of death unaware that someone was watching him. The stranger had only one thought.  
'Poor kid. He will have to go through hell for the happy ending to put his soul to rest.'


	5. Chapter 5, Forest Of Death Part 1

Chapter 5

Forest Rumble, Part I, Bijuu seals

Naruto sighed, watching the sun rise from his perch on the Yondaime's head, silently talking with his tenant/sensei.  
'So I passed the trial. Now what, Kyuubi-sensei?' He asked, silently watching the civilians begin to open their shops and get ready for the day.  
"**Right now we do nothing. You, on the other hand, need to pass this test."** Kyuubi replied. **'There is very little more I can teach him. The rest he will need a living sensei to learn.'**  
Naruto silently opened his pouch, calling out some water. He swirled it softly around him, practicing his ability to make it bend to his will. He blinked, as a new thought came to mind.  
'Was the En'you Kontan something unique to you, or did the others have it too?' He asked.  
"**Yes and no. While it's true only I had the En'you Kontan, the Ichibi could do what I do with air. Hachibi could do it with fire, the Nibi with lightning, and the Rokubi with earth. The actual Kekkai Genkai gene isn't uncommon; almost all Kekkai Genkai clan's have one or more of them. They just don't awaken. The Namikaze clan was the only one to consistently have an awakened En'you Kontan. I'll need to see him fight to confirm it, but I think Gaara has the Sora Kontan."** Kyuubi answered. Naruto nodded contently, forming a little water statue of a nine-tailed fox.  
"How often do you come up here?" Naruto suddenly asked calmly, but in a voice that expected an answer.

A group of three men wearing straw hats and black coats with red clouds, and a girl wearing the same without the clouds, walked up to the guards of Konoha and right on past them, courtesy of Genjutsu. The girl smirked.  
"Good work, Itachi-kun!" She said cheerily. Itachi sighed.  
'Most fangirls are a pain, but she isn't half bad…'

"Ano, um… I came up here… when I need to think…" Hinata muttered shyly. Naruto turned and smirked at her.  
"How long have you had the Shichibi sealed in you?" He asked softly, motioning for her to sit. Hinata blushed softly, sitting down beside the Ocean child and hugging her knees to her chest.  
"I… uh… about eleven and a half years. How did you know?" She replied. Naruto smiled.  
"You might remember that I asked Kabuto about Jinchuuriki. A Jinchuuriki is a Bijuu container." Naruto answered. Hinata blinked.  
"Why would you want to know?"  
"You're not the only Jinchuuriki of the leaf. I hold the Kyuubi, myself."  
"Ano, didn't the Yondaime kill it?"  
"You can't kill Kyuubi-sensei anymore then you can kill the Shichibi." Hinata's pearly eyes widened.  
"You… you can talk to him?"  
"You can't talk to yours?" Naruto sounded slightly surprised. Hinata blushed.  
"No… I can't. Why?"  
"Where's your seal?"  
"Ano…"  
"**It's on her stomach, kit."** Kyuubi answered the question for Hinata, who was inventing a new shade of red.  
"Lift up your shirt." Naruto told her bluntly Hinata blinked, going redder.  
"Nani?"  
"I need to see your seal. It's on your stomach. I'm sure an intelligent young girl like you can understand why you need to lift your shirt." Hinata complied, lifting her jacket and her shirt up so that Naruto could see her stomach.  
"Channel some Chakra." Naruto muttered. Hinata blushed as she started streaming chakra through her system, revealing a black triangle with the Kanji for seal in the middle.  
"**Oh dear. Kit, you'll have to repair the seal. If I'm right, that seal is about to break."**

Pein sighed, watching his brother-in-laws son interact with the young Hyuuga. He started to question the capability of the 'Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin'. The young boy was his only living relative, and the sealing technique was known t kill the Jinchuuriki it was used on. Even so, he was unaware of its effects on a possible Oni.  
"Jess-chan, go get Itachi-kun." Pein muttered, watching the children mess with the Hyuuga's seal.

Naruto formed several dozen-hand seals, ending on the dragon seal. He placed his right palm over Hinata's stomach flowing demon chakra into her on Kuubi's instructions.  
"Fuinjutsu: Kyu Oni Gobou Fuin!" He said softly. Hinata wined as nine overlapping pentagons surrounded by Kanji appeared, replacing the old seal. Hinata blushed, quickly hiding her body with her clothes as Naruto sighed.  
"I suppose you want that too, Ichibi." He muttered as Gaara appeared.

Pein watched in interest as his nephew replaced both the Hyuuga's and the Ichibi's seals. He blinked a moment as Itachi poofed into existence beside him.  
"What is it, Pein-sama?" He asked. Pein turned to regard him.  
"Are we doing the right thing?" He asked. Itachi sighed.  
"We are only following Kyuubi-sama's instructions."  
"We… we must take the Kyuubi vessel, Pein-sama." Sasori muttered softly. "There is no other choice. We must follow Kyuubi-sama's orders."  
"Pein-kun." Jess muttered. "He's an Oni." Sasori looked at her.  
"What's an Oni?" He asked, clearly confused.

"So, Gaara-san, what's your story?" Naruto asked, as a small water wrestler tackled a small sand wrestler. Hinata hugged her knees to her chest, as Gaara thought on his answer.  
"Before I was born, my mother was forced to be used as a living sacrifice to the seal that contain the Ichibi within me. I was supposed to be the ultimate weapon, but I refused to be controlled. My father now wants me dead." Gaara answered emotionlessly.  
"Ano… by tradition, the Hyuuga heir contains the Shichibi." Hinata muttered.  
"So that's why you don't step down." Naruto noted. "You either don't want to die or don't want our sister to be forced to contain it."  
"Or both." Gaara added. Naruto looked at the sky.  
"The exams start soon." He noted. "We better get going."

Jess sighed as Itachi answered Sasori's question.  
"An Oni is someone who bears two of the Kontan bloodline limits. It's been proven that they are a kind of demi-demon." Itachi stated.  
"And Naruto-kun is an Oni." Pein added. He looked at Jess. "Which two?"  
"He's an awakened Ocean spirit, and he's got an weak Sky spirit. Too weak to use, but just strong enough to give him the Oni Shouten." She answered. "His Oni Shouten's been sealed away, though."  
"To be expected." Itachi noted. "The Oni Shouten, coupled with the Kyuubi's power… It would certainly kill him. Pein nodded.  
"We strike in the Forest of Death."

Naruto sighed, walking towards the entrance to the Forest of Death, where the Chunin hopefuls gathered around Anko for they're instructions. Anko was smiling sadistically, as Naruto took his place beside his teammates.  
"Did I miss anything?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.  
"No, but you two are alike enough to be related." She replied, motioning to their proctor. Naruto shrugged.  
"Sorry, no relation here, Sakura-san." Naruto answered. Anko chose that moment to begin her explanation.  
"Alright maggots, listen up! Welcome to training ground forty-four, affectionately called the Forest of Death. Now, your second exam is to acquire both a Heaven scroll and an Earth scroll from other teams, through any means necessary. Then you need to reach the big tower in the middle of the forest. It's all simple enough, if not for the fact that you have five days to do it all in. Five gruelling days of searching for other teams and worrying about when you'll be attacked. You may not open your scrolls until you are inside the tower. Now, before we start, you need to sign these." With that, Anko pulled a stack of wavers out of her coat, completely ignoring the laws of physics. "These are wavers releasing Konoha from all liability for the rest of the exams, 'cause this is where the dying starts. Now, sign these wavers and head over to that booth over there for your scroll and designated entrance." As Anko finished, Team 7 each grabbed a waver, signed it and walked into the booth for their scroll.  
Five minutes later the exams started.

Naruto blinked as he and his teammates leapt through the forest, searching for another team to relieve of their scroll. Personally, Naruto thought it was a dumb idea, but had little choice when he was outnumbered by his teammates. After half an hour of jumping Sakura asked for rest.  
"Sakura-san, we should leave as soon as possible." Naruto noted softly. He felt a chakra flux, and groaned.  
"**So the dying has already begun!"** Kyuubi stated. **'I'm sorry for what I must do, kit.'**

"Gotcha!" Kiba crowed as a group of ninja were ensnared by a net and assaulted by Konoha leeches. "These are Konoha leeches. Soon they will suck you dry of blood, and you will die!" Hinata was silently appalled. It would be simpler, more merciful and more efficient just to kill them now and end their suffering.  
"**That's unfortunately the way your team is."** The Shichibi remarked dryly.

Gaara sighed as he leapt from through the trees, searching for a Heaven scroll. Suddenly someone screamed.  
"**Remember to always hope and believe, cub."** Shukaku said.**"Without them, you are nothing."**

Yukimura sighed, unsealing his spear from a scroll, as something blew up.  
"**Remember your task, Yukimura. Pass this pathetic test!"** The Yonbi roared.

Naruto blinked as his water chilled. Someone who shouldn't be there was watching them, possibly from the trees. He blinked, as a trio of Rain-nin leapt at them. Naruto smiled as a kunai flew at him, watching the Aisu no Tate leap up to catch it. He smirked, forming a seal.  
"Suiton: Shou!" He yelled, striking out with a jet of water. Sasuke Kiwarimi'd away from his batch of kunai, allowing a log to be impaled instead, as he flew through his favourite seals for his favourite Jutsu.  
"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He yelled, incinerating his nin with the inferno spewing from his mouth. Naruto's opponent blinked, which proved to be his fatal mistake.  
"Aisu Reikyuu!" Naruto called, freezing the nin in a coffin of ice turned water. "Aisu Honenuki!" The frozen tomb sprouted both spikes and blood. The boy's turned to see that Sakura had turned her opponent into a kunai cushion.  
"What?" She asked. "I learned a few tricks from Kakashi-sensei."  
They fished out an Earth scroll and began the trip to the tower.

Aisu Honenuki  
Translation – Ice Mutilate  
Used by – En'you Kontan bearers  
This technique, when used in conjunction with Aisu Reikyuu, sends spikes of ice through its victim. More often then not it is a fatal injury.

Suiton: Shou  
Translation: Water Art: Strike!  
Used by: Most Suiton users  
A simple attack with a jet of water.

Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin  
Translation: Sealing skill: Illusionary dragon nine consuming seal  
Used by: Pein  
A seal used to forcefully remove the Bijuu from their hosts.

Fuinjutsu: Kyu Oni Gobou Fuin  
Translation: Sealing skill: 9 Oni sealing  
Used by – Oni  
Used to forcefully seal something away, but not so tight that they cant's communicate with their host.

Oni Shouten (mentioned only)  
Translation: Ogre Demon Ascension  
Used by: Naruto  
This technique is only available to bearers of two of the Kontan Kekkai Genkai. It transforms the user into an Oni.

Sora Kontan  
Translation: Sky Soul  
Used by: Sabaku no Gaara  
This Kekkai Genkai allows the manipulation of wind. It is the secret to Gaara's sand attacks.

Kazan Kontan  
Translation: Volcano Soul  
Used by: Unknown  
This Kekkai Genkai allows the manipulation of fire.

Kumo Kontan  
Translation: Cloud Soul  
Used by: Unknown  
This Kekkai Genkai allows the manipulation of lightning.

Tsuchi Kontan  
Translation: Earth Soul  
Used by: Unknown  
This Kekkai Genkai allows the manipulation of earth.


End file.
